fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Corytheus
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Blindness Stun |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiolgy Corytheus is a large nautilus/squid-like Mollusk. Its mantle is covered in a straight, conical, terracotta-colored shell that has a series of grooves spiraling around it. The rest of the body is colored purple taupe and is speckled with yellow while its eight arms and two elongated tentacles are green with grayish-green undersides. A pair of large eyes are located on its body, one on each side. Hidden beneath its body is a short yet sharp off-white beak. Abilities Corytheus uses its pointed drill-like shell to burrow through the earth. Its shell can also be used as a means of attack, capable of stabbing prey as it launches itself out of the ground. As it burrows underground dirt gets stuck to its tentacles, which it also uses to defend itself. If it becomes truly provoked it'll start spitting ink at its aggressor. It will also grab rocks with its tentacles and throw them at its target. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Nautilida *Superfamily: Nautilaceae *Family: Nautilidae *Species: Corytheus Habitat Range Corytheus inhabits a wide variety of areas. It prefers temperate environments with plenty of water but is occasionally seen in more mountainous areas. Its known habitats are the Ancestral Steppe, Deserted Island, Everwood, Flooded Forest, Heaven's Mount, Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Marshlands, Ruined Pinnacle, Sunken Hollow, and the Verdant Hills. Ecological Niche Corytheus is carnivorous and uses its pointed shell and powerful tentacles to capture prey. It is far from picky and will eat anything it can catch. Its known prey items are Aptonoth, Kelbi, Slagthoth, Epioth, Moofah, and Larinoth. It will even prey on lesser large monsters such as Bulldrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Daimyo Hermitaur, etc. However, it is possible for Corytheus to be preyed on by other predators. While its shell offers some protection, the rest of its body is soft and vulnerable so larger monsters such as Rathalos, Tigrex, Lagiacrus, Plesioth, Nargacuga, Glavenus, and so on are capable of killing and eating even an adult Corytheus. Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon-Level monsters are even more dangerous, so Corytheus tends to avoid these monsters at all costs. Biological Adaptations Corytheus possesses what is called an orthocone, an unusually long straight shell seen in certain nautiloid cephalopods. Corytheus's shell has a series of grooves that spiral around its, causing it to resemble a drill bit. This is fitting, as it uses its drill-like shell to burrow through the earth. As it is terrestrial, Corytheus has lungs and breathes through a funnel on its head. Opposite to the funnel is a siphon that expels sticky ink that deters predators. Corytheus often aims for a predator's eyes when shooting ink in order to blind whatever attacks it. Akin to a squid, Corytheus has large eyes, eight arms, and two tentacles. Each of its arms and tentacles bears suction cups that are used to capture prey. Captured prey is then brought to its sharp beak. Its beak contains a radula, which helps bring food to its esophagus to be swallowed. Both its shell and beak are made of chitin, making both very hard and durable. Its arms and tentacles tend to become covered in dirt as it tunnels through the air, which it uses as a form of offense and defense. While it prefers to burrow, Corytheus is actually capable of swimming and will occasionally travel to water in search of prey. It has keen senses of vision and hearing. Unlike most cephalopods Corytheus possesses eyelids alongside a nictitating membrane which protect its delicate eyes while burrowing. Behavior Corytheus is an intelligent yet aggressive creature. It waits underground close to the surface as it waits for prey to come close enough for it to strike. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Constitution +1, Defense Up (M), Torso Up, Quick Sheath |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Constitution +1, Defense Up (M), Torso Up, Quick Sheath Attacks *'Roar': Corytheus roars when it first spots the hunter and whenever it enters rage mode. *'Tentacle Slap': Corytheus slaps the hunter with one of its tentacles. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If its tentacle is covered in dirt this attack inflicts Earthblight. **'Double Tentacle Slap': Corytheus slaps the hunter with one of its tentacles, and then follows up with the other tentacle. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If its tentacles are covered in the dirt this attack inflicts Earthblight. *'Tentacle Sweep': Corytheus makes a wide sweeping motion from left to right or right to left with one of its tentacles. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If its tentacle is covered in dirt this attack inflicts Earthblight. *'Tentacle Slam': Corytheus slams one of its tentacles against the ground. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. If its tentacle is covered in dirt this attack inflicts Earthblight. **'Double Tentacle Slam': Corytheus slams one of its tentacles against the ground, and then follows up with the other tentacle. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. If its tentacle is covered in dirt this attack inflicts Earthblight. **'Tenta-Tantrum': Corytheus starts repeatedbly slamming its tentacles against the ground. It will use its arms to crawl around, moving towards the hunter so it can smash them. It'll then deliver one final slam using both tentacles at once. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. If its tentacle is covered in dirt this attack inflicts Earthblight. *'Shell Poke': Corytheus leans forward so that the tip of its shell is pointing at the hunter. It'll then lurch forward, jabbing the hunter with the tip of its shell. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Rock Throw': Corytheus will jam one of its tentacles into the ground and pull it back out with a rock stuck on its tentacle club. It'll then throw the rock at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and has a chance to Stun. *'Ink Spit': Corytheus aims its siphon at the hunter and shoots a stream of ink from it. Deals a minor amount of damage and causes Blindness. *'Surprise Beak': While burrowing underground, Corytheus will stick its beak out of the ground and snap at the hunter like a classic bear trap. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Shell Attack': While burrowing underground, Corytheus will suddenly thrust its shell out of the ground akin to Daimyo Hermitaur thrusting the horn on its Monbolos skull shell. Also similar to Daimyo Hermitaur, Corytheus will do so at random, but if it is in rage mode it will target the hunter. Corytheus will repeat this action up to three times, five times if it's in rage mode. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Lunging Drill': Corytheus emerges from the ground at the hunter and then immediately burrows underground again in a manner similar to dolphin dives. Corytheus will repeat this action up to three times, five times if it's in rage mode. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Flying Squid': While burrowing underground, Corytheus will shoot out of the ground with enough speed to send it flying high into the air, causing rocks and chunks of dirt to go airborne with it. It will then either go back underground as it lands or simply falls on the ground, crushing the hunter beneath it. Deals a large amount of damage as it emerges from the earth and deals a moderate amount of damage when it lands. The dirt clods deal a minor amount of damage and inflict Earthblight while the rocks deal a moderate amount of damage and have a chance to stun the hunter. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter has been tasked with hunting a Corytheus. It is a terrestrial Mollusk that uses a pointed drill-like shell to burrow through the earth. Upon reaching Area 3 of the Jungle, the hunter only saw some Mosswine searching for food. The hunter was about to travel to the next area until some splashing caught their attention. They turned to source of the sound and saw a large silhouette in the water. The silhouette was heading towards the shore, kicking up water as it swam to land. The flying water was eventually replaced by sand as the creature switched from sea to land, burrowing underground. The Mosswine grew anxious, now aware of the threat. They began to leave, but one is not so lucky as a long green tentacle shoots out of the ground, the Mosswine caught it its suction cups. The tentacle then retreats underground, taking the Mosswine with it. The hunter frantically looked around to see where it would spring up next. After a few seconds, the tentacle popped up right next to the hunter, startling them and causing them to stumble. A second tentacle emerged, pulling up the rest of the creature's body from the earth, revealing itself to be the Corytheus. The Corytheus made a chattering sound as it stared down the hunter. The hunt begins. Turf Wars TBA Notes *Corytheus's head, tentacles, and shell can be broken. **The shell can be broken twice to collect more rewards. *Whenever Corytheus digs underground, its arms and tentacles will be covered in dirt. Dealing enough damage will remove the dirt and make the monster drop a shiny. *Its design was based on Orthoceras, an extinct nautiloid cephalopod known for its slender, elongated shell. *When caught in a Pitfall Trap, Corytheus will lift itself up out of the trap and then burrow underground. *Corytheus's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Mollusk Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko